All he ever dreamed of
by NachtAngel
Summary: One Shot. He's got everything he wanted...right? NaruHina


Naruto thought he had it all now that his dream had come true. He was finally Hokage, the greatest ninja in the village, Rokudaime to be exact. He was 23 and at the top of his game. Sasuke was back after seven years; he had managed to kill Itachi, just. He was now back, doing community work and preparing for his Chunnin exam. Sakura was now a Jonin and was working in the hospital helping with medical research as well as being the medic nin on her team. All of his friends were also Jonin or ANBU, some of them had even begun training a team of Genin.

But there was one thing that they all had that he didn't, yes he may be the Hokage, and yes he was surrounded by all of his special people. But as he looked out of that large window from the Hokage office, he could see Neji and Tenten walking around the village with their three-month-old baby, he could also see Shikamaru kissing Temari goodbye as she left to go back to the sand village. He could faintly see the Uchiha compound, when Sasuke got back he had decided to face his past and move back in to his home, there were families and other Konoha ninja living in the other house on the compound and the main house was ready for a family. As his best friend Naruto had been happy for him when Sakura accepted his hand in marriage, even if it had hurt a little to see that he had finally lost to his life long rival. It hurt a lot more when he had to hold Ino back from hurting Sakura. Ino was now the owner of her family's flower shop and had moved in with Chouji. Everyone had found love and a family; hell even Akamaru had had puppies. But Naruto had yet to find a woman who he could care for with all his heart. With that thought on his mind he turned back to his paper work. He had even more then usually with the new year coming. Konohamaru had come in to help him, as well as Sakura and even Sasuke had come to lend a hand, although he was only there because Naruto said he would put it down as Community service. Yet he still had a couple more piles to go. Shifting through the piles he ticked, signed and stamped random sheets of paper, hoping that he hadn't just accepted a mission to destroy Konoha. There was a knock at a door as Naruto was looking at a drawing of him that one of the youngsters of the village had made for him.

"Come in"

"Sorry to disturbed you Hokage-sama, but we need your help with the setting up of the main hall for tonight's celebrations" It was Izumo, him and Kotetsu were still working in the Hokage building, Izumo was now married to Shizune and they had two children and Kotetsu had married a civilian women and were expecting their fourth child. Naruto had made a point of learning about all the ninjas lives outside of being a ninja when he became Hokage, to try and make a bond with them all.

"I'm on my way, could you get someone to finish these papers for me Izumo?"

"Hai, of course Hokage-sama" He said as he bowed and held open the door for Naruto. Which he then rejected and held open for Izumo, he loved being the Hokage but he wanted to help people, not be waited on hand and foot.

"You look tired Izumo, how are the kids?"

"Tiring, Kiri has just started school and all he wants to do is train, he worse then you Hokage-sama. Misa is forever practicing her chakra control with Shizune so she isn't too much trouble. I love them both though y'know?"

Naruto looked to the floor when he said that, he didn't know, and he wished he did. He walked ahead and entered the main room.

"Okay what needs to be done" He looked around the room, they were clearly far behind, the tables weren't up, the decorations were in a huge pile on the floor and the disco ball was being held by a team of Genin. With a long sigh Naruto looked up and began ordering people around, with a couple of hand signs there was fifty of him helping arranged the tables and chairs, putting up decorations and lifting the huge disco ball up.

As the guests arrived and the clones dispersed Naruto made his way to the front door. He greeted the people and ninjas of the village as they all came together to celebrate the coming of the new year. He also sent some clones off to the walls of the village with gift baskets for the ANBU on guard. Everyone was there having a good time. Sasuke and Sakura were there in matching Uchiha kimonos; Ino was wearing a flowery purple dress hanging onto Chouji arm. Shikamaru was strolling behind them, looking a little sad that he was not with his wife to be tonight. As he passed he gave a letter to Naruto, it was from Gaara and the rest of the sand village wishing Konoha a happy new year.

Naruto didn't even notice the quiet girl who entered next but as she took her coat of and passed it to Kotestu, it was someone who he had not seen in a long time, she had been teaching at his old school. As she passed he bowed to her and she blushed. She had grown from the quiet girl to a full grown beautiful women. She had long hair and amazing white eyes. Naruto continued to great the guests until they had all arrived then he did his all important mingling with the guests but he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the girl from earlier. Why had he never noticed her before. She looked utterly beautiful in that dress, it clung to all the right places, black silk with a slight pattern on the straps. It reached the floor and silently dragged along behind her. He shock his head and tried to concentrate on the couple he was talking to. He shock the mans hand and kissed the woman's cheek and walked away to the next person he had to make small talk with, as he turned around he walked straight into Tsunade.

"Hey just because your Hokage doesn't mean you can walk all over the last one!"

"Tsunade!" He hugged her straight away.

"It's good to see you too Naruto, how's life as the Hokage?"

"It's great! But does there have to be so much paper work?" She laughed and began giving him tips of how to get out of it. He tried to listen, he really did, but that girl he couldn't get her out of his mind. He looked up to the clock. It was almost midnight, everyone was on the dance floor.

"Hokage-sama are you ready for the countdown?" It was Izumo again, Shizune was on his arm, giggling. Naruto wasn't paying attention though, he could see a black silk dress push through the crowds to the exit. The purple hair following after. Naruto got up and followed her.

"Tsunade fill in for me" He didn't wait for an answer he ran across the hall towards the exit to the corridor. He followed the girl to his office, he waited outside listening to her tears.

"What was I thinking, Naruto-kun could never like me…" He slowly walked in, she was at the window looking up at the Hokage monument, Naruto's face had been added earlier that year, she didn't notice him enter she was too fixated on his face carved of stone. Naruto had grown into a very handsome man, his blonde hair had grown a little and he looked remarkable like Yondame and his blue eyes were almost hypnotising. Young Kunoichi often got lost in them. Her tears ran down her cheeks just before one fell to the floor Naruto caught it on his thumb. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan" she gasped as he kissed her neck. Then the fireworks began bright and dazzling in the night sky. Before she could say a word he turned her round and embraced her into a deep loving kiss. As they broke apart he stared into her eyes, and then laughed. He played with a piece of her hair before placing it behind her ear.

"I never noticed how beautiful you were, Sasuke was right, I am an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Naruto-kun…" He smiled one of his smiles and she smiled back, he hugged her tight and then kissed her forehead.

"Well I'm not going to be an idiot anymore, I'm yours for as long as you want me, that is if you do?" he looked down at her, she looked shocked, with a small burst of courage she learned up and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss. Maybe now he would finally have everything he had ever dreamed of.

* * *

**1 year later**

"31st of December, another year has ended, and what a year it has been" Naruto was practising the speech in his office. It was almost evening, the sun was soon to be setting but the day still went one, the mothers were shopping at the market getting ready for the night ahead. The fathers were picking the children up from school and the shinobi of the village were, putting up decorations.

ANBU were coming home, loved ones were visiting from other villages and old friends were meeting up. Naruto looked out of his window, like he did every year, looking back on what had happened. In the far distance he could see the Uchiha compound, full of familys shinobi and civilians, and now there was couple of new additions, Sakura and Sasuke had had 3 children, all as beautiful as their mother and as clever as their father. However they also had picked up their parents tempers.

Neji and Tenten were once again walking around with their children, the baby he had met almost 5 years ago now had grown up fast, a budding genius just like his father, and could throw 10 weapons at once already, was walking along side his father and his younger sister on his mothers back bother with bright white eyes and long brown hair.

Ino was also expecting a child, Choji was over the moon when he found out, although he didn't like the look of the baby food. Ino although she didn't show it was happy however she hated being fat and was contently working out to keep her figure the best she could.

He could see an old friend walking through the gates of Konoha-along with a couple hundred body guards- he never understood why Gaara let them follow him around like that, although with a little girl coming to visit her father he could see why the overprotective uncle would want them there. Shikamaru -for once in his life- was running towards his daughter who jumped up and grabbed a hold of her daddy with both hands. Naruto could faintly see a little cloud of sand underneath the child in case she fell. Naruto chuckled to himself, but he couldn't rushed into his office.

"Oi hokage-sama you're gonna be late!" The boy had grown up a lot now a jounin he had truly earned Narutos respect, although he always did respect him he would never let him know that. They both shared the same dream, and Konohamaru would get his dream one day. Naruto smiled and walked out of his office, putting his cloak on in the process.

Natuto walked onto the stage and a cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Good evening Konoha, and what a lovely evening it is too, I hope everyone is doing well and that we all have a great night tonight. Well I guess i'll see you guys later tonight for the countdown" Another cheer started and Naruto stepped off the stage and the music began. For the next couple of hours Naruto mingled with villagers, was kept updated on the gossip from Sakura and Ino and caught up with Gaara and how his village was doing. He had also found love in a high ranking jounin from his village he bought her along for the evening, she was perfect for Gaara they seemed madly in love. It was getting close to midnight now and Naruto still hadn't seen Hinata, and was starting to get worried.

"Its time for your speech Hokage-sama" A young genin came up to Naruto with the news. Naruto looked down at him and patted his head.

"Thanks! I almost forgot!" He smiled for a bit then walked off to the stage.

" 31st of December, another year has ended, and what a year it has been. So many new arrivals, new accomplishments and new friends." He looked over to the water village Kage who raised his glass in return to Naturos.

"So why don't we all ring in the new year together as a village"

"10"

"a village that knows no boundries"

"9"

"A village that together can survive anything"

"8"

"and everything"

"7"

" A shinobi village"

"6"

"A working village"

"5" Naruto looked up to the stars, the roof had been opened and the fireworks were ready.

"4"

There was still a sadness in his eyes though.

"A village full of laughter"

"3"

"A village full of friends and family"

"2"

"A village full of Love"

"1"

"Happy New Year Eveybody" Everybody clapped, kissed and hugged and cheered.

"Hinata!" The fireworks started but everyone was drawn to the scream of their Hokage. Naruto ran across the room to see his wife at the door, on the floor screaming.

"Hinata its going to be okay. Sakura-chan help!" Naruto clutched onto his wife, his love, his world as Sakura ran over checking her vitals. As the fireworks lit up the sky the village all watched in complete silence at their Hokage and his wife.

As the fireworks stopped Sakura handed a tiny baby boy to Naruto, he was a couple of weeks early but completely healthy. Naruto smiled and laughed, he hugged his wife their son in hand and looked to his village.

"Happy New Year everybody? Sorry for giving you all a fright" They all laughed and cheered and the party continued. Naruto would of got up and danced but he was too happy to sit on the floor with the love of his life, his friends and the new baby boy. Now he really did have all he wanted.

"Now then, what shall we call him?" Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and then at the baby.

"welcome to the world Jiraiya" All their friends around them laughed and raised their glasses.

"To Jiraiya!"


End file.
